Don't turn your face away
by emicha
Summary: - "You heard what the Captain said.", Mikasa's voice shakes, "Don't turn your faces away." -


The corpse of their last enemy makes an ugly noise, when it hits the ground only a few seconds after Mikasa pulled her sword out of the man's chest. Blood splashes and she closes her eyes for a brief moment, inhales the fresh wind, that catches her sticky hair. Then she takes a step away from the corpse. He was her seventh this night, but finally the last.

"Don't trun your face away." Levi's words breaks through the darkness all of sudden, they're are harsh and strict. He appears next to her, his face is stained in blood, his eyes dull. He eyes her for a second, then he heads to the rest of his squad.

"Did you hear that?", he asks, louder than before. "They will be aware of what we are capable of. So be aware of our actions as well. See what they will see. Look at what we have done. Look what we are able to do." The man points to the dead bodies which cover the ground behind him. "That happens, when they stand in our way. The times we were able to hold back are over. Face it."

The members of the squad change uneasy gazes, some look at their feet or at the dark sky. A sob sounds through the night. Levi's words were cold, lifeless and he is the first one who turns away.

Mikasa clenches her fist. He shouldn't talk to them like that, shouldn't make it harder than it is.

She glances at Levi when he passes her, but he doesn't even seem to notice. She watches him go and sighs. "Come on, let's go back to the horses.", she says softly to the others. Their faces look white in the moonlight, when they move in Levi's direction.

Mikasa lets them go ahead and when she is about to follow them, she peeks over her shoulder to see too many dead men.

* * *

"Are you okay, Captain?"

Mikasa's words are soothingly in his ears but he still looks up to her in surprise. It's a long time since someboy asked him something like this. It's even more surprisingly that it comes from her. Levi frowns and his answer sounds more like a question. "Yes."

The black haired nods, then she clears her throat. "The squad is concerned."

He sighs and brushes his hair out of his tired face. "We all are. We still haven't located Eren and Historia and..."

"I'm talking about you. We're worried about you.", she interrupts him and he finally understands. _Oh..._

Levi covers his face with his hand for a brief moment at takes a deep breath. It's hard to say. "Listen, I hardly know what to do without Erwin's orders.", he confesses, he can't fool her at all, "Even if we find Eren and Historia, I don't know what to do next. I don't know the right way. I don't know what to do."

"So everything we do is pointless?" He just looks at her and she lowers her gaze in understanding. Her first though is to hit him, but she doesn't feel any anger. Instead, she wants to leave him alone again. She turns away.

"You should tell the others, that you're fine. Guess, they should hear it from you."

"Mikasa.", he says and she stops, but doesn't look at him. "I wish it wouldn't be like this. But we can't turn away from realitiy."

"I know. We have to face it."

* * *

Mikasa sits in the grass a few steps away from their camp. The night is warm and her friends seem to sleep as well as it's possible. She hoped to see the stars tonight, but the sky is clouded over. Sadly.

"You should get some sleep.", he appears suddenly and sits down next to her, he doesn't even care to get dirty anymore. "Like it would still matter to be in top form. Tomorrow it's over." Levi nods. "That's right." For a few moments, there is a comforting silence between them, but it's Mikasa, who breaks it. "Eren is safe. They need him, they won't kill is nothing I can do, right? Nothing I can fight." The man shakes his head. "I guess not, no."

"Well, then I consider this as my last night. Nerver thought it's you who I spend it with.", she says and looks at him. He sights. "So do I. But it's nice to spend it with you, Mikasa." She murmurs something he doesn't understand, then he almost laughs. "Did you just look away from me?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell me you're blushing?"

"I'm not."

"Why are you turning your face away?"

She looks back to him, he can tell she is actually blushing. "See, I don't look away."

Levi eyes her for a few seconds, then he rises his hand to her cheek.

"I wonder how these lips taste like for some time, you know?.", his voice is deeper than usual, like he is in mind.

"I don't know how to kiss...", she confesses, keeping both eyes on him.

"I can show you." She doesn't pull back, so he slowly brings their lips together. The woman returns the kiss, shyly first, then with more force. He should have tried earlier to taste her.

Mikasa pulles back first, her cheeks are deep reddish now. Levi appreciates the sight.

"Show me more.", the black haired whispers after some time.

"It might hurt."

"I can face the pain."

* * *

Laughter. Screamed orders. The sound of shots. There are no civilians at the place of execution, but it's filled with dozens of members of the Military Police.

Levi looks down at his men. They're standing in front of the scaffold, they were given the best seats. He can see their tears, their fear and he would rather not. But he can't turn away. He might close his eyes, but darkness shouldn't be the last thing to see in life. And anyway, how could he dare to look away? He won't leave them alone. Not yet.

His heart beats fast and he searchs for Mikasa's face. She stands closer to the scaffold than the others, she will be next, then. He already thought so.

Levi hoped her face would be calm, he always liked it like that, but now she clenches her teeth and he can tell her breath goes fast. Their gazes meet and she looks desperate. They failed all the way. His lips form a voicelss "_I'm sorry._", but she shakes her head. "_Don't be."_

The executioner takes out his revolver, it has enough shots for all of them, and points it at Levi's head. He still looks at Mikasa, sweat froms on his forehead and he swallows hard. After all, he's a bit afraid to die but greatful to go first.

He hears how the revolver unlocks.

"Don't turn your faces away, brats.", he says calmly and eyes wander over them the last time, he stops at the black haired who stands closer to him than the others. He smiles slightly.

Mikasa winces at the shot. His face hits the wooden ground first, a puddle of blood forms around his head instantly.

She hears a cry from one of her friends, but she can't tell who it is. Sasha, maybe? She is not able to look away and check. Mikasa feels like she would start to cry, too, but there are no tears nor is there time.

A guard harshly grabs her by the shoulder and leads her up the scaffold. Her legs look like they break in any moment and it becomes hard to breath. Two men drag Levi's corpse away, but she can catch a last glimpse of his dead face. It feels like the lifeless grey eyes still look at her and she takes in a deep breath. _Face it. _

They push her to her knees and her pants soak in the warm blood from the ground.

The revolver's barrel meets the back of her head.

Mikasa looks at Armin, who stares back at her, tears running down his cheeks, while Jean still tries to fight the guard who holds him. She smiles slightly.

The revolver unlocks again.

"You heard what the Captain said.", Mikasa's voice shakes, "Don't turn your faces away."


End file.
